Broken
by yoonri.min
Summary: Segalanya sah dalam cinta dan perang.. kan? BTS ; Yoongi!Bottom ; Pairing tidak tentu


"Namjoonie!"

Tubrukan keras seorang pria mungil berparas jelita adalah apa yang menyambut Kim Namjoon begitu ia menjejakkan kaki di teras rumahnya. Lelaki itu _practically_ melompat dan sekuat tenaga menabrak tubuhnya yang jauh lebih besar. Memeluk erat seraya mengubur wajah cantiknya di dada bidang Namjoon sebelum mendongak dan tersenyum cantik sekali. Senyum yang selalu menjadi matahari dalam hidup Namjoon. Senyum yang sama dengan yang ia rindukan setiap detiknya.

Refleks, sepasang lengan kekar Namjoon terangkat untuk balas memeluk si mungil. Bahkan sedikit mengangkatnya hingga telapak kaki lelaki itu tidak lagi menjejak lantai.

"Kangeenn" Itu adalah ucapan menggemaskan si lelaki yang tidak bosan-bosan membaui aroma maskulin si pria Kim. Makin mendusel manja dalam posisinya yang duduk di pangkuan menghadap Namjoon. Dan hidung menempel di ceruk si pria.

"Kenapa lama sekali baru pulang?"

Rajuknya lagi. Sementara Namjoon hanya tersenyum. Merengkuh erat pinggang ramping si kesayangan.

"Proyek itu sangat besar, Yoongi sayang. Membuka cabang baru di Jeju benar-benar menguras waktu dan tenaga" terangnya mencoba menjelaskan. Dan yang ia dapat adalah anggukan pelan dari si mungil dalam pelukannya.

"Yoongi mengerti" Gumamnya. Mata kecilnya yang semula berbinar kini meredup. "Seharusnya Yoongi jadi ibu rumah tangga saja ya, Namjoon? Apa kalau Yoongi tidak bekerja, Namjoon akan tetap cinta Yoongi?"

Namjoon tertawa sambil menggeleng.

"Aku tidak tahu mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu, Yoongi sayang. Tapi kau harus tahu kalau bagaimanapun keadaanmu, kau adalah satu-satunya yang aku cinta di dunia"

"Gombal!" Yoongi cemberut sambil tangannya mencubit keras perut berotot sprianya. "Kalau memang begitu, harusnya Namjoon membiarkan Yoongi ikut pindah ke Jeju!"

Namjoon terkekeh melihat ekspresi imut cintanya. Mencubit ringan hidung mungil menggemaskan itu dan menggeleng.

"Mimpimu ada disini, sayang. Menjadi produser musik di Big Hit itu kan cita-citamu sejak dulu"

"Memang" Bibir tipis itu mencebik. "Tapi bersama Namjoon, adalah kebahagiaan Yoongi. Tidak boleh kalau Yoongi bahagia?"

"Aduh aduh, sayangnya Namjoon ngambek"

 _Chup_!

Satu ciuman mendarat di pucuk hidung si manusia manis.

"Tidak perlu berkorban sebesar itu untukku, sayang. Aku janji, ini hanya sebentar dan sebelum kau menyadarinya, aku akan kembali ke rumah dan segera meminangmu, lalu kita menikah dan aku akan menikmatimu sepanjang waktu dan membuatmu hamil anakku"

"Kenapa tidak sekarang?"

"Kau mau sekarang?"

Demi mainan karet biru berbentuk Koala milik Namjoon, cara pria Kim itu menaik turunkan alisnya untuk menggoda Yoongi tidak pernah gagal untuk membuat pria mungil itu telak memerah.

Lantas yang lebih kecil kembali menyuruk wajah ke ceruk leher, dan sepasang lengannya memeluk erat leher Namjoon.

"S-sekarang saja.."

Cicit Yoongi malu-malu itu sungguh mengundang.

Namjoon menelan ludah.

Tolong, jangan salahkan Namjoon kalau besok lelaki manis itu tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar.

Namjoon tidak bisa menahan senyumnya saat hal pertama yang ia lihat begitu membuka mata adalah wajah tertidur Yoongi yang tampaknya begitu lelap.

Manik sipitnya terpejam damai, hidung bangir yang sesekali mengernyit, dan bibir merah jambu yang sedikit terbuka. Menjadi celah bagi dengkuran halus untuk mengudara. Rambutnya yang sewarna langit malam seolah membingkai fitur wajah sempurna milik Yoongi hingga makin menarik.

Dan jangan lupakan bagian tubuh si mungil yang tidak tertutup apapun dibalik selimut. Itu jauh lebih menarik.

Namjoon terkekeh kecil. Teringat akan jam-jam sebelumnya yang ia habiskan untuk menggempur Yoongi habis-habisan. Membuat suara manisnya mendesah dan menjerit berkali-kali hingga serak. Dan harus Namjoon tegaskan, bahwa lubang Yoongi dan alunan merdu suaranya, adalah hal terindah yang pernah ia tahu.

Pria Kim itu kembali tersenyum memandangi wajah pulas si mungil kesayangan. Namanya Min Yoongi, produser musik di sebuah label tersohor Big Hit Entertainment, dan sudah enam tahun belakangan ini adalah kekasihnya.

Mereka berpacaran sudah lama. Sejak kuliah ketika menghadiri _blind date_ dan dengan langgengnya berlanjut hingga kini keduanya sama-sama bekerja dengan penghasilan diatas rata-rata.

Min Yoongi cantik dan menarik. Sebenarnya lebih cocok menjadi artis itu sendiri dibanding harus berkutat dibalik layar bersama mesin-mesin aransemen dan kertas-kertas liriknya. Tapi Namjoon kelewat posesif untuk membiarkan _propertinya_ melanglang buana di media. Waktu wajah manis Yoongi masuk majalah saat mendapat _awards_ saja Namjoon sampai ngambek berhari-hari yang mana membutuhkan _effort_ lebih dari kerja pantat Yoongi untuk membujuk Namjoon _move on_ dari foto cantik sang pacar yang cuma 3x4 di atas kertas majalah. Tak terbayang kalau Yoongi benaran jadi artis. Namjoon pasti gila duluan.

Jika ada yang paling bersyukur diantara mereka akan ikatan yang mereka miliki, maka itu adalah Namjoon. Yoongi adalah gambaran pasangan sempurna baginya. Bukan hanya secara fisik, tapi pria Min itu adalah juaranya dalam pengertian terhadap sifat dan watak Namjoon. Ia tidak pernah menuntut macam-macam, apalagi membanding-bandingkan Namjoon dengan lelaki lain. Selalu menganggap Namjoon lelaki nomor satu yang terbaik di dunia, dan itu cukup baginya.

Namjoon mencintai Yoongi.

Sangat.

Manik tajam Namjoon menyendu.

Jadi salahkah apabila dirinya egois dan mempertahankan Yoongi di sisinya apapun yang terjadi?

 *****

 **Oyeeyyy~ Siapa yang doyan Namgi cuuuung!!!**


End file.
